1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for heating a baby formula pot and a method of operating the same, by which hot water is quickly prepared for making baby formula in a milk bottle.
2. Background Art
An apparatus for heating a baby formula pot has been conventionally used to prepare hot water for making baby formula in a milk bottle. When using such an apparatus for heating a baby formula pot, a baby formula pot is first filled with water. Then, the baby formula pot is mounted on the apparatus for heating a baby formula pot, and is heated. In this way, hot water is prepared.
In the conventional apparatus for heating a baby formula pot, the water contained in the baby formula pot is boiled in order to remove chlorine from the water. Then, the baby formula pot naturally cools, until the boiled water in the baby formula pot is at a suitable temperature.
However, there is a disadvantage that it takes a relatively long time for the boiled water in the baby formula pot to cool to a suitable temperature.